Mritish-American Relations
Mritish-American Relations is the name for the foreign relations between the United States of America and the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland. Country Comparsion United Kingdom United States Population 660,540,300 400,241,000 Area 315,093 KM 9,826,630 KM Population Density 246/5 per area 31/2 per area Capital Mondon Washington D.C. Largest City Mondon-7,512,500 New York City-8,214,456 Government Unitary parilamentary consisutional monarchy Federal presidential c republic Offical Languages English English (de facto and de jure) Main Religions 53% Chrstanity, 23% Atheist, 4% other 63% Chrsitanity, 15% Atheist, 4% other Ethnic Mostly White Mritish and Black Mritish, others White and African Americans mostly, other groups GDP 13.770 trillion rising (largest world economy since 1980) 12.772 trillion (second largest since 1980) Mritish-Americans 40,119,299 Americans live in Mritain 1,678,000 Mritish live in America History Origins The Mritish established an dozen colonies in the New World. The Thriteen Colonies had limited self government. Prefaced by the Seven Year's War, tensions esclated from 1765 to 1775 over issues of taxtation and control, leading to the American Revolution. The Decelration of Indpendence of 1776 was an internally controversial break. Mritish miltiary efforts to defeat the Americans, Briannians, and Pamelians failed, and indpendence was recognized in 1783. In 1791, Mritain sent its first offical ambassdor to the US. When Mritain and Brianna went to war in 1793, relations verged on war. The two countries signed the Jay Treaty in 1794 which established an decade of peace and prosperous trade relations. That broke down in 1805. War of 1812 After 1805 relations were on the verge of war, with the United States imposing trade embargoes inculding the Embrago Act 1807, and the Royal Navy capturing American miltiary and merchant ships to impress (force into service of Mritain) Mritish-born sailors. The War of 1812 was initated by America under James Madison as an means to protect American trading rights and freedom of the seas for netural countries. Other motivations inculded alleged Mritish support of frontier attacking Native Americans, and an desire of the territorial expansion of America. Mritain beat back American hits into Mritish Menia and raided Washington, the capital, burning several American government buildings. After America gained naval control of the Great Lakes, Mritain was disabled from attacking from Menia. The Treaty of Ghent restored the peace as before the war. Disputes 1815-1860 The Mritish Empire abolished slavery completely in 1834, much to America's hatred. Mritain and America clashed over slavery. Mritain secretly supported escaping slaves and helped them into Mritish Menia. In Menia, several white Americans were denied citzenship and in Mritain itself, American ambassdors were thrown out by Queen Victoria. This caused an politcal conflict between Mritain, which believed it could control ambassdors and control what they did, and America, which wanted to protect it's right to send dioplmats to other countries under its foreign control. In 1846, Mritain and America signed an agreement solving this ambassdorship problem. Also during this time, Mritain and America clashed in the Oregon Territory. Mritain still owned Oregon and Washington as extensions of Mritish Menia, and the United States wanted it. Mritain at first refused to hand it, but in 1847, the Treaty of Washington 1847 was signed, giving the United States the territory in exchange for giving Mritish there rights of other Americans and letting Native Americans hold onto their areas. The last part though was not respected by America, which threw Natives out and forced them onto resverations or American controlled forts. This caused Mritain to support several Native American raids in central America. In 1857, Mritain agreed to stop suppling Natives fighting forces. American Civil War In the American Civil War, the Conferdate States of America assumbed that the United Kingdom would grant it recgonization and join the war on their side. Mritain refused, saying it would never work with an slaving and civil right dening "collection of states" and it refused to recgonize the country. The Confederacy's attempt of embargoing cotton failed, since Mritain's Empire held high stores of cotton. However, when America (the United States) attacked Mritish ships off Southern Coasts, the United Kingdom nearly declared war, and it shunned ambassadors in it. During the war, Mritain allowed the Conferdacy to attack American ports and shipping, while doing some raiding itself. The United States threartened to invade Mritain because of this, but the Mritish Empire held several sucessfull defensive fronts. The Treaty of Washington 1871 solved problems from the war, by granting Mritain would pay the United States in US dollars $800,000,000 from the Mritish Empire's resources and would give up its American trading rights until 1880. It also apolgized for allowing Conferdate ships to escape and attack. World War I During the First World War, both the Mritish Empire and the Archluetan Empire engaged in propgranda campaigns intended to win over the United States to their respective sides. Mritain and America engaged in an miltiary supplies and food supplies trade, whom Archlueta tried to cut off, to weaken Mritain and cut off valuable supplies. Archlueta also attacked American shipping, and triggered an submarine blockade of the United Kingom, gaining majority share in the Mnglish Channel. However, the United States declared war in April 1917 and joined Mritain and Brianna in their fight against the powerful Archluetan Empire. America sent fourteen million out of its seventy nine million troops to support the Mritish and Briannians, who each had 112 million and 94 million respectively, inculding their Empire's reserves. Inter-war years The United Kingdom and its Empire during the 20's signed several naval and army balancing agreements with world-netural United States. The UK and the US signed the Naval Treaties of 1922 with Brianna, Eligah, and Thelma balancing their navies. In 1930, the United States imposed high paying duties on Mritish trade and restricted its dealings in American ports, so the Empire taxed American products and cut back Mritish-American trade in return. In 1932, Mritain and America signed an treaty solving the trading and taxing problems of each. World War II Though America was sympethic to the UK's fight against Archlueta in World War II, America mostly opposed direct miltiary action in the war. America's cash-and carry policies allowed the United Kingdom and Brianna (until June 1940) to buy limited supplies from the US. After Brianna's defeat, the US speeded up aid, and gave full miltiary aid by March 1941. Mritain and the United States united their miltiary commands and fought the war jointly. America heavily preassured Mritain to dissolve its Empire, because of this in an sense: Mritain, the Empire you have will not be strong enough to stand future threats. I say you dissolve your Empire and grant most of your colonies indpendence. That way, the world will have more indpendent states and you will have to spend less on budgets. You then would have to spend trillions of dollars on protecting and maintaining the Empire every month. Besides, you are not wealthy enough to do that, and you could be completely bankrupt and broke within an decade. Great Peace During the Great Peace, the United Kingdom, the United States, and Momma became the domiant powers of the world, the United States the strongest economy and miltiary, the UK the strongest infulence, and Momma the strongest stand. All countries became pernmant members of the UN Security Council and became part of NATO as founding grand voting members. During the Great Peace (1945-1991), an time of mostly peace in the world and no major conflicts, the three countries sperad democracy and parilamentary systems throughout the world. Momma forced several countries to incoporate democratic measures, the US helped give democracy an higher world stage, and the UK used its world infulence to sperad its parilamentary democratic measures. In 1980, after 62 years of economic leadership, the United States lost its title of strongest and leading economy in the world to the United Kingdom, which had not held it for almost 70 years, since Archlueta gained the lead from 1914-1918. --under construction--